Challenges Are Meant to Be Fun
by Yoi no Chi
Summary: There was bright flash and next thing anyone knew, the gang member was on the concrete, dead. Pein sighed, gazing at the body. "I am Pein and I am a God." Ten stories based on songs. Read if you dare.


Me: So yesterday, one of my friends was reading a fanfic and saw they did this thing where they put their iPod on shuffle and wrote ten stories of the ten songs in the time limit of the song. And when she told me about it, I just had to do it! So I grabbed my iPod and Eddie and started working on stories!

Eddie: I know you guys are going to ask how we did Don't Jump and We Stitch These Wounds and well almost all of them within the time limit and it's simple, Chi wrote one part of a story and I wrote the other part cuz we're cool like that.

Me: :) Hope you like reading it! My fingers are sore from writing so much!

Random reader: But aren't you an artist? Shouldn't you be used to this kind of stuff?

Me: Yeah but my right hand really hurts since I only draw with my left…

Eddie: Yoi no Chi does not own Naruto or any of the songs in this story!

()()()(()()()())()()()()())()()()())()()()()()()()(()(()()()()()(()

**Not Listening- Papa Roach **_Sasuke mention of SasukexSakura_

Sasuke stormed down the dimly-lit hallway. The katana on his hip begged for blood. He kicked down one of the doors in the corridor. He was furious.

"What do you want?" a hissing voice asked, not bothering to look up at the Uchiha. The man continued writing on some papers with boredom. It was like he could not feel the killing intent radiating off of his old student.

"You killed her."

Orchimaru glanced up at this. A large grin replaced his neutral face. "She was weak, Sasuke-kun, she wasn't worth living. Frankly, I'm sad that I had to take care of such trash myself." He dodged a kick to his face.

"You don't even try to deny it?" Sasuke growled, outraged. His arm shot out lightning whilst his eyes turned a dark crimson.

His former teacher chuckled, it was cold and ruthless. "Stop it, Sasuke-kun. Listen to what I'm saying. She was nothing; just a thing taking up room, you should be happy I killed her."

Sasuke flashed in front of the Snake. "She was more to me than anything. I thought you were supposed to be my ally but I see that you're nothing but snake." He grabbed his katana, it singing with bloodlust as lightning charged through it.

Orchimaru held up his hands, his gold snake orbs filling with fear at expression in his pupil's eyes. "If you kill me, you'll have no chance at killing Itachi! You are nothing without me!"

Sasuke smirked murderously. "I'm not listening to your lies anymore. Go back to hell." He pulled his katana back before slicing through the man's head.

The Uchiha watched as the head hit the floor before its master's body slowly fell next to it. Sasuke did some Hand Seal, fire raging out of his mouth.

He strolled out of the room whilst an explosion went off.

"Kaboom."

**Bring Me to Life- Evanescence **_HinataxSakura_

Blood dripped down a pale, unmoving wrist and on to a puddle on the floor. Its owner long had since been taken into the dead.

A rosy-haired petite woman watched behind some sort of glass as another woman rushed into the room.

The other woman dashed to the bed, tears streaming down her face. She latched on to the body with as much strength as she could. She let a loud sob, screaming to the heavens, "NO!"

The petal-haired woman watching gazed at her with remorse. Her white sundress swayed as she tried to comfort her lover. The glass surrounded her, making it impossible to touch her.

Hinata cried as the medics took her girlfriend away.

One of the medics stopped, placing a tanned hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" His eyes were solemn. "Sakura will be missed."

The Hyuga nodded, slouching into a fatal position. She said nothing as the man left, closing the door behind him.

Sakura stared at her sunflower, wishing she could say something; something to make it hurt less but how could she when she was the one to cause her pain?

It was quite ironic that she, who in life, wanted to die, now, in death, wanted to live.

**We Stitch These Wounds- Black Veil Brides **_Teacher/student KakashixSakura_

"Sakura, what's the answer for number four?" Kakashi asked, for once not having his porn book in his hands. He had received some interesting news about the Haruno a little while ago.

Sakura never spoke; it was like an unspoken rule. She simply held out three fingers.

Kakashi sighed; she was an extremely smart student, perhaps even a genius. She always got the questions right even if she was not paying attention.

As god as his witness, he was going to find out all there is to know about her.

Sakura always wore that black men's jacket even in the summer. It made Kakashi wonder what she was hiding.

"Sakura."

Said girl looked up at him upon hearing her name. He found out a while ago that if someone says her name with a commanding voice, she instantly stops. It was strange.

"What are you hiding?" the Hatake questioned almost uncaringly. To the surprise of himself and anyone else who overheard, she spoke.

"Nothing."

She walked away without looking back. It was then that Kakashi noticed a quite unforgiving bruise around her neck.

It was two days after she talked and Sakura had not shown up to school. Kakashi had a gut feeling that something was wrong. Acting on that gut feeling, he quickly ran into the principal's office.

"I need Haruno Sakura's address now!"

The principal did not dare say anything as he handed over the student's house address.

Finding that her house was only a block away, the silver-haired man decided to run. When he got to her house, he franticly knocked on the door. He waited a moment and when no one answered he kicked down the door.

Blood, everywhere and everything was covered with blood. Kakashi felt a tear drip onto his mask as he gazed at the sight.

Two pairs of glazed emerald stared back at him, one of them belonging to Sakura whilst the other belonged to a middle-aged man who was no doubt her father.

Kakashi glared at the dead man with rage. "You damn piece of shit."

**I Will Not Bow- Breaking Benjamin **_Sakura_

"I want this nice and quick," the boss's voice rang through the assassin squads' ear pieces. The leader of the squad, a woman with petal-like hair, nodded. She pulled a wooden mask over her face, concealing her identity.

"Let's do this."

With a dip of her head to her underlings, she pulled the latch out and jumped through the opening. Her companions followed behind her.

The masked woman flipped around in the sky; it was always so peaceful up here. She glanced over at the other three assassins. They all had rifles strapped to themselves in the front.

Once they reached one hundred feet, the woman gave the signal and the assassins unhooked their parachutes. They landed safely and precisely on top of a three-story building with only a soft clunk to show their presence.

Sakura gave a nod and the squad threw themselves over the building, expertly swinging into some of the windows.

Orochimaru, a powerful mafia boss, jumped in fright at the people crashing into his base. He glared at their masks. "Kill them."

Before his henchmen were able to move, the squad whipped out their guns and shot them. The snake's men tumbled to the floor, all having a bullet in between the eyes.

Orochimaru gasped, his whole body shaking as the leader of the assassins cocked its gun.

"Goodbye," the leader grinned with a sickly sweet voice.

Her gun fired with a quiet bang.

Sakura pressed her fingers to her earpiece. "Target terminated." She heard the other woman smirked, "good."

**Her Voice Resides- Bullet for My Valentine **_GaaraxSakura_

Gaara glared at the gravestone. Sakura's name elegantly carved into the stone. Thunder cracked the sky, where was his angel?

A single raindrop fell down from heaven and onto his bloody red hair. It was the first raindrop before the storm. His hands clench into fist as several more raindrops fell to earth. Abruptly he fell to the ground, a loud clap of thunder shaking the ground.

Rain poured around him as he gazed up at the tombstone with icy pale eyes. Water dripped off his nose, he was unsure if it was rain or his tears. "You better be listening, Sakura, these are my final words to you." He paused, a long silence befalling on him.

"I will never forgive you, you fucking idiot."

He clasped the grass under his hands whilst letting out muted scream.

**World So Cold- Three Days Grace **_Pein_

Gunshots rung, people screamed, houses burned, bodies decaying that was the sight Pein saw every day since he was born. Did that make him cold? Desensitized? Or perhaps even insane? No. Every time he would see someone getting shot or someone getting stabbed, he would get enrage.

Everyone knew him, the gang members seeing him as a neutral; the others saw him as some sort of savior.

As he strolled down the street, he felt murderous. He had an idea for quite some time now. He had a way to get rid of all the violence. He was going to become a god.

A gang member passing him glared when they brushed shoulders. "Who the fuck do you fucking think you are, shit-head?" the man asked, pulling up his shirt to show the orange-haired thirty-two year old his gun.

Pein only glanced at him before replying uninterestedly. "Put your shirt down, boy." He did not wait for a reply as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked away.

"H-hey, where the fuck are you going?" the gang member yelled after him with rage. He drawled his gun when the other man did not stop walking. "You should know, old man, not to mess with ROOT!" With that he squeezed his finger, letting a shell fly.

Pein dodged the bullet without looking. He turned around with a smirk that made anyone mad. Hearing that sound brought him back to his days as a black op.

He tsk'ed at the boy. "Boy, didn't your mama ever tell you not to play with big boy toys?"

At this point, the ROOT was afraid. He backed up as Pein moved forward. "Hey, man, I don't want any trouble." He saw Pein's eyes turn from light blue to a piercing gray. "W-what are you?"

There was bright flash and next thing anyone knew, the gang member was on the concrete dead.

Pein sighed, gazing at the body.

"I am Pein and I am a God."

**Don't Jump- Tokio Hotel **_Sakura hint of SasorixSakura_

Sakura gazed at the ground; it looked like a million of miles away. The wind blew softly against her face, it was cold and calm. Reminding her of a time when things were as they should be.

Small drops of tears fell unto the world below; she counted every one of them. The city stared at her through emotionless eyes.

Every tear holding promises of happiness after jumping. She nodded, the voices of her pain saying to jump.

She leaned forward, the night of the city telling her it was okay, all she had to do was jump.

With a smile, Sakura thought of the end. She can't remember how long she has dreamed of doing this. She put one foot in front of her, it hanging over the city. She loved the feeling of the wind under her it made her feel like she was free; free and safe.

Without a second thought, she jumped. Suddenly, a hand shot out and grabbed her arm.

Sakura turned her head to her "savior" with a glare. "What are you doing?"

She was surprised to find that the person was her Art teacher, Sasori.

Sasori said nothing as he pulled her back onto the roof. He had no expression on his face but that was nothing new.

"Why did you jump?"

Sakura glared, "it's none of your business."

Sasori shook her like he was trying to shake the answers out of her. "Why. Did. You. Jump?"

The student in his arms shrugged; a complete uncaring look on her face. It didn't suit her.

"I wanted to die."

Sasori glared. "That's it? You wanted to die? That's the only reason?"

Sakura was silent, her hair covered her eyes. "That's the only reason I'm allowed to say."

Sasori raised an eyebrow at this. "Allowed to say?"

Haruno nodded.

"Tell me."

Sakura looked up at him through glassy eyes before she grasped onto his shirt. Sasori's hazel eyes softened. He rubbed circles on her back. "Okay. Don't cry."

"I jumped for you."

Sasori looked down at her when she said that. "You jumped for me?" The words that rolled off his tongue felt foreign.

Sakura bobbed her head. "You always look so sad, like you want to die. So I thought why don't I die for you then you'll be happy again knowing that."

Her teacher gave her a fixed glare. "And why would I be happy knowing my favorite student killed herself for me?"

The petal-haired teen smiled. "Because when my dad killed himself, he did it so my mom would be happy like she used to be and she was."

Sasori was shocked to say the least. She had some messed up parents.

"Sakura, look at me," said girl gazed up at him, "I don't ever want you to try to kill yourself ever again, got that?"

Sakura tilted her head. "Why? I'm doing this for you, you should be happy."

Sasori shook his head. "What would make me happy is for you to stay alive."

Haruno nodded and smiled into his chest, the smell of wood hitting here in a wave. "I love you."

Sasori closed his eyes with smirk. "I love you too."

**Enemy Within- Rev Theory **_Zetsu_

Zetsu gazed at his hand with a morbid interest. He had just killed a man and blood was running down his arm. A flash of pain hit his head like a bullet through his skull.

The olive-haired man frowned, his other personality telling him it was time. It was time for some killing. He held his head tightly.

"GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Why? Why was he such a monster? Why couldn't he be like normal people?

He felt his other side taking over at the sight of a woman jogging. "No!" But it was too late, the darker Zetsu took over.

He jumped off of the one-story building he was on and landed skillfully in front of the woman. The lady backed up in fright.

Zetsu let out a booming laugh at this. "**It is okay, this will be over quickly. I promise**." The woman tried to run but he grabbed her arm.

His fingers traced the veins in her neck, they looked so beautiful. Glancing at the woman's eyes, he wrapped his hands around her neck. Deciding to be kind, Zetsu snapped her neck with a quick movement of his hand.

The dark Zetsu slowly faded into the back of Zetsu's mind. He gazed down at the woman in horror.

"WHY?"

Because you know that it's really just the enemy within.

**Perfect Weapon – Black Veil Brides **_Danzo_

Sai dipped his head. "Hai." He left, leaving smoke in his place.

Danzo smirked, Sai was perfect, he didn't show emotion, he didn't question an order, it was what every ninja should be.

Sai had no name, no past, no present, only the mission. He could with stand pain without flinching and he was more loyal than a dog and to top that off, he was extremely powerful.

Danzo chuckled; he really was a perfect weapon.

**Just Like You – Three Days Grace** _Sai_

Sai glared, thinking of his so-called leader. His "leader" thought nothing of him; all he was to him was a pawn. And he has had enough.

The teen knocked on Danzo's door. A faint "come in" was heard. He entered silently.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've had enough."

Danzo tilted his head. "Had enough of what?"

"You," Sai stated bluntly.

He pulled out a scroll, pouring ink onto it. A dozen ink tigers jumped out of the scrolled and charged at Danzo. Danzo, being ill, didn't have time to react as the tigers ripped him a part.

Danzo chuckled, "good move." His head was abruptly ripped off.

Sai nodded, "hai, it was a good move."

()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()())(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Review!

Please…

:)


End file.
